Reversed Family
by kayti-katilla
Summary: Drabbles about the Flock and their daily life if they were the opposite gender. Suggestions are welcome! I try to update when I can. Cover coming soon!
1. Time of Month

"**Reversed Family"**

A **"Maximum Ride" **Drabble Series

By Kayti Katilla

* * *

**Special Note/Warnings: **Please remember that this is a genderbend story. If you find this offensive, please click the back button. This drabble series contains slight OOC-ness and AUs. All of the Flock have last names, and I will occasionally switch between the names Fang and Nikki for personal purposes. Try and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_**"Maximum Ride" **_is the property of James Patterson. This story is not making profit and is merely for entertainment. Thank you.

* * *

**~Drabble One: Time of Month~**

"Nikki, please come out of your room."

A lean brunette boy stood out in the small hallway of his home, glaring at the door in front of him wearily. Nikki, his 'sister', had snapped at him in the kitchen a few minutes earlier because he pointed out that she was walking funny; like something was wrong with her. And it was in front of the entire Flock, too. He thought it was a stupid reason to get mad, so he trailed after her to her room. Unfortunately she locked it.

"Nikki," he called. "Please." He knocked on the door once again, slightly wincing at the immediate reply of, "Go away Max!" from the other side.

"Fang," he tried again, using the girl's preferred name. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Nothing. Now leave."

"Fang…"

"Maximum Ride, leave me alone!"

Max twitched and huffed angrily at her use of his full name. He countered back. "Don't call me that, Nikki Walker!"

"My name is Fang!"

"Nikki~, Nikki-"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Max snapped, kicking the door in blind frustration. He quickly drew it back, hissing at the throbbing pain in his toes. "Shit!"

"Ah-ah, Max, language."

"Whoa!" Said boy did a double-take, whirling around to face one of his other 'sisters', Iggy. Well, not exactly face her; he had to crane his neck up just to get a good look. As if sensing his shock and displeasure, she blinked her blind eyes at him innocently.

"Well, Mother Max, putting aside your obvious pain, how is it going with Fangles?"

"Not good." Max admitted. "She's still mad at me for no reason, and no matter how hard I'm trying she won't say anything worthwhile."

"Hey!" Fang's voice rang out from inside her room.

Iggy ignored her, and flipped strands of long straight hair over her shoulder. "Hm," she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Perhaps I can help you out. Mind telling me the date?"

Max told her that it was around the end of June.

The strawberry-blonde let a slow grin creep across her face. "Ohohoho, so it's that time of month for her, is it?"

The brunette suddenly felt uneasy. "What do you mean?"

Iggy just let out a bark of laughter. "Yo, Nikki." She leaned closer to the door in an attempt to be quieter. "Do you need help with anything?"

Silence. The girl continued. " Like, you know-"

Suddenly the lock clicked and the door jerked open to reveal a blushing teen with unruly black hair. "S-shhh!" she hissed, flustered. "Don't say it out loud! It's embarrassing!"

"It's okay," Iggy told her nonchalantly. "I won't say it, I was just teasing you. You sure you're fine?"

"…No."

"I can help you; I dealt with it last week. I have some extra… supplies, if you need them."

"I actually still don't know how to-"

"I'm sorry," Max interrupted, thoroughly confused at the interaction playing out before him. "What's wrong with Ni- er, Fang?"

The taller of the two girls spoke up before the other could say something that was incoherent and stupid. "She's fine, she's okay. Just some... girl things." Iggy smirked. "You understand, don't you Max? _Girl things._"

"Oh." Max took in Fang's bright red face and Iggy's smug one. "Oh." Then he thought back to the kitchen incident, and how Nikki had been acting before he had even said anything. Girl things…Time of month, he realized, face burning. "_Oh._"

"Mhm." His sister hummed lightly. She shoved him back towards the kitchen. "Go and watch the little ones, Mother Max. I'll take care of Nikki here."

Then the door to the bedroom closed again, leaving Max alone in the hallway to suffer quietly.

The blush on his face wouldn't die down for several minutes.


	2. Clothes Shopping

"**Reversed Family"**

A **"Maximum Ride" **Drabble Series

By Kayti Katilla

* * *

**Special Note/Warnings: **Please remember that this is a genderbend story. If you find this offensive, please click the back button. This drabble series contains slight OOC-ness and AUs. All of the Flock have last names, and I will occasionally switch between the names Fang and Nikki for personal purposes. Try and enjoy!

**A/N: **Gazzy is still The Gasman, but they shortened it to Gabby so (s)he wouldn't be mistaken for a boy. Thank you for understanding.

**Disclaimer: **_**"Maximum Ride" **_is the property of James Patterson. This story is not making profit and is merely for entertainment. Thank you.

* * *

**~Drabble Two: Clothes Shopping~**

"Hurry up, Gabby, you're lagging behind; I can hear your footsteps slowing."

A small blonde girl jolted, realizing that she had been standing still and staring off into space. "Sorry Iggy." She apologized to her sister somewhat shyly, walking briskly to catch up. "I was just thinking about how we could mess up Fang's room with our explosions next time."

The strawberry-blonde smirked knowingly. "Now that's what I'm talking about, Gasma-eh," she corrected herself at the shorter girl's pointed look. "Gabby."

"Thank you."

"Hm. Ah, we're here."

Both girls stopped, squinting up at the large sign above that read, 'MALL'. "This is going to be fun, is it not?" Iggy sighed, then reached down to grab Gabby's hand. "Come along now, Max says he wants me to buy some new clothes for you. Might as well get it over with fast."

Gazzy nodded in agreement. "I really just need shirts and, um, under…garments."

"Sure." Iggy agreed, not missing a beat. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, the siblings walked inside. Because really, how bad could it be?

**~.oOo.~**

"This is terrible." Iggy groaned, banging her head against a wall. "Take me home, please."

"I can't." Gabby told her. She was marveling different shirts in a mirror, seeing what looked good and what didn't. "You're too heavy for me to carry, and we've only been here 20 minutes! We're not even done shopping." The older female whipped her head up as if she had a revelation.

"Whoa, you're right. We still have to buy you underwear; like the kind with the cartoon bears."

"Iggy!"

"What? We do!"

"Whatever." The blonde stomped her foot lightly, causing her short hair to bob. "I'll be in the dressing room. Do what you can."

"Hm."

Iggy stayed where she was on the wall, ears listening for Gabby's footsteps to fade away. She held her breath, and waited.

Silence.

Straightening up and stretching her arms, the blind girl grinned. "Awesome, now I can go pick out embarrassing undies for the Gasman~!"

But her plan wasn't as easy as she thought it was; for one, she had no idea where to start. Might as well ask, she shrugged.

"Excuse me." She tapped a random (possibly middle-aged) man passing by, catching him surprise. "Can you direct me to the kid's undergarments and such?"

"Um…" Iggy could feel the man's uneasiness at the question. Maybe he didn't know and felt plain awkward now. Whoops.

"Nevermind." She sighed, and started to move away. "I'll ask a worker."

"No, wait." The long-haired beauty froze at the touch of the man's hand on her wrist. "I know where it is. But how about I take you out to eat before that?"

Uh-oh, it was one of _those _guys.

"No thanks." She replied smoothly. "I don't like your desperate type." The girl smirked to herself as she could practically _feel_ the man's inner struggle.

"I'll be leaving now, good day." The man started when he realized Iggy was trying to escape.

In a last attempt, he grabbed her other hand. The blind teen tensed. "Come on," he insisted, yanking her towards himself. "Let's just go have fun."

Iggy growled, jerking one her hands out of his to raise it back into a fist.

"Hey Iggy, I'm ready to move on- Holy Jesus!"

Gabby had left the dressing room just in time to see Iggy punch the creepy man in the face.

"Just because I'm blind," she shouted, punctuating every word with another punch. "Does not make me _stupid_!"

15 bloody and chaotic minutes later, Iggy and Gabby were thrown out of the mall and escorted home by a cop.


	3. The Name Card

"**Reversed Family"**

A **"Maximum Ride" **Drabble Series

By Kayti Katilla

* * *

**Special Note/Warnings: **Please remember that this is a genderbendstory. If you find this offensive, please click the back button. This drabble series contains slight OOC-ness and AUs. All of the Flock have last names, and I will occasionally switch between the names Fang and Nikki for personal purposes. Try and enjoy!

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! And for reference, this particular drabble is a slight AU; the only change is that they go to school normally. Also, because I'm short on names and such, Angel will now be called Andel, or Andy for short. Thank you very much for understanding.

**Disclaimer: **_**"Maximum Ride" **_is the property of James Patterson. This story is not making profit and is merely for entertainment. Thank you.

* * *

**~Drabble Three: The Name Card~**

The house was unusually quiet, Fang had to admit.

No Gabby and Nudge fighting, no Max playing with Andy, and no Iggy cooking.

The black-haired teen huffed, dropping her backpack onto the wood floor below. Where the heck was everyone? The house was, admittedly, lonely without her siblings.

Grumbling mild profanities of how childish she was acting under her breath, Fang marched down the hallway and to her room, only to jerk the door open and screech at the sight.

"Why are all of you in my room!"

Max was sprawled out on top of her bed with Andy in his lap, telling him some funny story about a stupid thing Iggy did. Iggy and Gabby were sitting on the ground with a blabbering Nudge, textbooks and stacks of papers laid out before them.

"Huh?" They all looked up together, finally noticing the fuming teen.

"Ah, Fang!" Max sat up, shifting Andy to the side. "You're back! We've been waiting awhile. Do you think you could help us with our homework since Dr. Martinez is out shopping? I know you just got back from soccer practice, but Iggy and I need help with Math, while Gabby and Nudge need help with their English essays."

"Yeah, I don't understand how to do the outline of it." Nudge added from his spot on the floor of _Fang's _room. "Can you help me?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaasssse?"

"No."

"Nikki~!"

"I'm Fang, dangit!"

"Don't be a sourpuss, Fangles." Iggy sang lightly, twirling her hair with one hand as she flipped through a math book with the other. "You're going to have to help me anyway, I'm blind."

"That card doesn't work on me anymore." Fang twitched.

"Then I'll keep pestering you, Nikki."

"It's Fang, Fang!"

Realizing what Iggy was up to, Gabby joined in also. "Please, Nikki~?"

"For the last time-!"

"Give up, Nikki." Max smiled, almost evilly. "We're not going to stop."

"Nikki…"

"Nikki, please!"

"Nikkiiiiii~"

"Nikki Walke-"

"Alright!" Fang screamed, clapping her hands over her ears with a pained look on her face. "Give me your stupid homework; just stop calling me that wretched name!"

The rest of the Flock simultaneously cheered at their victory.

"The Name card," Iggy sighed happily, handing over her algebra to a furious Fang. "It always works on you, doesn't it?"

"SHUT UP!"


	4. Fascinating Experience

"**Reversed Family"**

A **"Maximum Ride" **Drabble Series

By Kayti Katilla

* * *

**Special Note/Warnings: **Please remember that this is a genderbendstory. If you find this offensive, please click the back button. This drabble series contains slight OOC-ness and AUs. All of the Flock have last names, and I will occasionally switch between the names Fang and Nikki for personal purposes. Try and enjoy!

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Also, for reference, I've based this flash mob after the 'Silent Disco' one, except this one is out loud, over the mall's speakers.

**Disclaimer: **_**"Maximum Ride" **_is the property of James Patterson. This story is not making profit and is merely for entertainment. Thank you.

* * *

**~Drabble Four: Fascinating Experience ~**

"Fang."

"Yes Andy?"

Both kids were sitting down at a small table outside of Starbucks, waiting for the rest of the Flock to finish their shopping. The rest of the mall around them was bustling and doing their own thing, but Fang honestly couldn't care less about them; she was too focused on her blog.

"There's a creepy man in a trench coat over there."

"What?" Hearing those strange words, Fang looked up from her laptop to see where Andy was pointing at. A mysterious guy wearing sunglasses and a long coat was casually leaning against a store sign a bit away from them. It wasn't really _that _strange to see someone like that, especially where they lived. But there were a lot of people like that in this area of the mall, Fang suddenly realized, her gaze sweeping over each and every one of the oddly dressed people. It was like that other time when a group of people…she paled at the memory.

"Oh God." She shut her laptop swiftly before shoving it into its case. "Andy, we need to leave."

"Why?" The blonde boy tilted his head slightly.

"Because we're about to be caught up in something I don't want to experience again." Fang grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him out of the chair (as nicely as possible), before ushering him the opposite direction of the man. "It's a fascinating yet somewhat scary experience."

"Then I want to see!"

"Um, no."

"Please?"

"I said n-"

The black haired girl's speech was abruptly cut off at the exploding sound of loud music; everyone in the vicinity cringed at the volume of it. Then suddenly almost _half_ of the people around them started to dance or burst it song.

The siblings stood frozen, merely watching the scene around them play out. Then Fang, twitching slightly, slowly guided Andy back to their table to sit down and watch the event. The boy sat, shell-shocked, while Fang went back to her blog.

"This," she told him. "Is what I meant. Congrats Andel, you're experiencing your first flash mob."

**~.oOo.~**

"Nikki?" Andy's quiet voice rang out. The event had ended about 7 minutes ago, and the participants in it had continued on with their business afterwards like everything was normal; it almost made it seem like it never happened. But Andy had been watching the whole time, so he knew that it was real.

Ignoring the use of her real name, Fang closed her laptop and replied. "What's wrong Andy?"

The boy shook his head in a daze, an unreadable look in his blue eyes. "…I'm scared now."

Suddenly Andy's older sister let out a strangled breath of air, before quickly covering her mouth to try and stifle it. Andy frowned.

"Were you about to laugh at me?"

Fang shook her head, but the blonde could see her body shaking with effort. He stood up and stomped his foot loudly. "It's not funny!"

"Of course not." The teen girl snorted. "Even after you look like you've seen a ghost; I told you that you wouldn't want to see it. It's too much to take in."

Andy whined. "Is this some kind of lesson?"

Fang smiled. "Of course! The lesson is to always listen to your big sis. Oh, look, there's Max and the others! Oi, we're over here!"

The blonde boy looked up to see the rest of his family walking towards them. Nudge reached them first.

"Did you see the big dance party?" Nudge asked excitedly, his brown eyes shining. "It was throughout the whole mall! There was really loud music and people in trench coats everywhere- you know I wonder if that's a new trend now? Trench coats and sunglasses. Hey, maybe we should do that too! Then the society will welcome us and we'll rule the world! Actually, Max told me these happen almost every year 'around these parts'. That sounds alot like something an old person would say don't ya think? Say Max how old are you? Are you-"

Max bopped the younger boy on the head, interrupting his endless blabbering. "You're just over thinking it now." He told him. Then the brunette turned to face Fang and Andy.

"So!" he smiled. "How was Andy's first flash mob?"

Fang spoke up before the little blonde could. "It was a fascinating experience." She smirked.

Andy promptly stepped on her foot.


End file.
